


Progeny

by janusrome



Series: Beside and Beyond [8]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>聽到Eric的聲音唸出這個名字、見到Eric的嘴唇形塑出這個名字，他決定他會永遠使用<em>Godric</em>這個名字。（字數：約8,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progeny

_415 CE_

他隱身在暗處，時而駐足，時而疾行，猶如閃過視線邊緣的一抹黑色幻影，也如吹動衣衫下襬飄蕩的一陣夜風，他潛行在海港城市的巷道之中。

在無止無盡的長夜裡，迄今他已形單影隻漫遊了超過四百年。

曾經，他的名字非常響亮，在他所屬的同類的圈子裡口耳相傳——不是為了讚揚他，而是為了緝拿他。當他們提起他的時候，他們的語氣盡是不敢置信與憎惡，彷彿他犯下了什麼滔天大罪似的。

某方面而言，他們沒有錯，他的確犯下了同類眼中的大逆不道之罪。

為了躲避他們的法律以及他們急欲伸張的正義，他逃離城市，隱身在鄉間、或樹林、或某些更加蠻荒偏遠的角落。然而，他不可能遠離人群，因為他需要進食。他小心翼翼地抹除自己的足跡，無論那是在行經的農村或市鎮，有節制地進食，不製造任何屍體或失蹤人口；抑或悄悄地跟隨征討的軍隊行進，挑揀傷勢嚴重的軍人，在夜裡吸乾他們的血液；抑或在茂密的林間，肆無忌憚殺戮落單的獵人，任由野獸啃食他們破碎的屍首。

當他魅惑獵物——讓他們忘記他的臉孔、忘記他的身影、忘記他咬開他們的皮膚從他們的血管裡吸取溫熱的殷紅液體令他們既疼痛又興奮的經驗——的時候，他會開口用他們的語言對他們說話，但除此之外，他不曾與任何人交談。

逐漸地，比起人類，他覺得自己更像是一頭野獸，一頭仰賴人血維生的野獸。

每隔幾年、十幾年、或者幾十年，他總會摸黑翻越高聳的城牆，行走在櫛比鱗次的城市之中，提醒自己，很久很久以前，有一段很短暫的時間，這正是他崇拜與嚮往的—— _文明_ 。

上一次造訪亞歷山卓，已經是五十年前的往事了；而發生在那一年夏日的劫難，他依舊記得一清二楚。

那是黑夜將盡、黎明在即之時，他溜進城外某座家族墓地，躲進其中一個墓穴，將自己藏入不見天日的隱密黑暗，避開夏季白晝的烈日。毫無預兆地，大地猛烈晃動，使他驚醒。他躺在藏身之處，身體雖沒移動半分，但全神貫注於周遭。石塊與土屑紛紛落下，然而墓室並未坍方。天搖地動平息之後，他再度闔上雙眼，昏昏沉沉入睡。等到黑夜再度降臨，他悄然離開墓穴，這才瞭解到事態嚴重。

空氣裡瀰漫著死亡的氣息與海水的鹹味。街道上盡是斷垣殘壁，支離破碎的船體擱淺在屋頂上或混雜在倒坍的土石之間。

從驚魂未定且無家可歸的人們口中，從或激動、或驚恐、或不敢置信的言詞，他逐漸拼湊出事發經過——

破曉後不久，一連串劇烈的震動逐漸停歇。海水退去，消逝在遠方。原本停泊在海港內的船隻，歪歪斜斜坐落在海床上。好些人好奇地走入總是隱沒在海面之下的陌生地形，撿拾陷在泥沼之中的魚貝。驀地，遠方傳來轟隆巨響，高牆一般的狂潮怒吼著朝海岸席捲而來，吞噬港灣、吞噬城鎮、吞噬大陸、吞噬一切。

海水緩緩消退，原本棲於海中的生物在污濁的鹹水與泥濘之中打滾，原本構成房舍或船隻的木片隨著水流漂移，數以千計的屍體——或溺死、或砸死——載沉載浮。曾經美麗的繁華海港城市不復存在，只殘滿目瘡痍。

他不敢在此亞歷山卓久留，由於天災或戰爭，總會吸引同類以及其他的生物一定程度的關注，而他至今仍小心謹慎避開同類。匆匆用傷者果腹之後，他迅速離開亞歷山卓……

一直到整整五十年後的今日，他才再度踏進這個城市。

重建之後的城市，和他記憶裡的景象有所不同。

矗立數百年的神廟，早已失去昔日的榮光，若非淪為廢墟，就是已消失於地表。

 _宗教，_ 他想著， _他們已不再供奉那些古老的神祇。羅馬人也已不再。_

或許，數百年之前，他會感到驚訝，但現在他已經深刻體認到，沒有任何事物是恆久不變的，尤其在他親眼目睹了——

「是你。」

漆黑之中，一個低沉沙啞的聲音響起，令他驟然止步，警戒心高漲，聚精會神，確認自己依舊隱身於暗處，並且瞭解到他碰到了另一個沒有心跳、沒有呼吸、屬於夜晚的生命。他立刻進入戒備狀態。

「看來你還活著。」那個聲音繼續說道。不是埃及行省通行的希臘語或者常聽到的科普特語，而是拉丁語。「很多人以為你活不久。」

一道人影閃現。藉著星光，他足以看清對方的形體——不算特別高大或壯碩的成年男性，但從方才那些話，他知道這位同類的年紀可能和他自己不相上下，或甚至再年長幾歲。

他伸出獠牙。

那人對他的威嚇視若無睹，逕自再道：「我見過你。在羅馬。當你還是人類的時候。」言下之意：你的年紀比我輕，不是我的對手。

他聽出話中的涵義，因此暫時按兵不動。

那人繼續盯著他，許久，輕嘆了一聲。「繼續躲吧。再過幾百年，能夠認出你的人只會更少，而能夠制伏你的人也會更少。」語畢，回過身背向他，一副隨時就要離開的模樣。

在好奇心的驅使之下，他忍不住開口問道：「為什麼？」

那人轉過頭，「你還是不懂你的『罪行』有多麼罕見……你應該沒有任何子女，是吧？……我想，恐怕要等到你有了自己的子息，你才能真正體悟到其中的意義。」頓了一下，低沉沙啞的嗓音不懷好意說道：「你為何不創造子女呢？」

那句話、那個特定的念頭令他反射性退縮。

那人輕聲一笑。下一秒，便已走遠，消失無蹤。

他沒有多加逗留，而是快步朝著另一個方向遁入黑夜。歷經四百年的白晝與黑夜，他早已習慣孤獨。他不否認有些時候難免感到寂寞，希望有人能夠和他一起遊歷這個世界；他也不否認渴望陪伴的心情，有些時候強烈到令他興起轉化人類的衝動。

只不過，他總是強壓下那股衝動，因為他……他不希望自己重蹈覆轍。

※　※　※

_410 CE_

一幢幢焚燒的房舍，猶如一支支點燃的火把，照亮夜空。火光使得他的身影無所遁形，但在一片混亂之中，反倒沒什麼人注意到他。他盤踞在城垛之上，俯視下方，望著羅馬—— _永恆之城_ ——終於陷落。

羅馬。帝國，城市，羅馬人，羅馬軍團。他為他們深深著迷，同時卻也深深厭惡。

他親眼見過這個帝國和這個城市最輝煌的時刻。在那時，羅馬不需矗立的城牆保護，鑒於沒有任何威脅能夠逼近這座城市。他猜想，恐怕他從沒想過有朝一日自己竟會目睹永恆之城遭到攻陷。

今日他腳下的城牆，則是距今百餘年之前，奧勒良為了防守羅馬城而興建的。只不過，高聳的城牆雖然成功抵禦了幾次圍城，但最終仍形同虛設，由於城內的奴隸打開城門，將領軍圍城的西哥特人放了進來。

結果到頭來，最大的威脅老早潛伏在銅牆鐵壁之內。

他想要冷笑，但發現自己勾起嘴角卻擠不出半點笑聲。

近乎四百五十年之前，他第一次來到羅馬城。當年，他還只是個小男孩，從他出生的部落被帶走，隨著其他眾多的俘虜，跟著「凱旋」的羅馬軍一路南行，返回半島上的共和國都城。如同牲口一般，他們被關在柵欄裡，等待出售。有些人進來，有些人離開，有些人死去，而他活了下來，直到一個貌不驚人的男子付了銀幣給守在外面的人，把他從柵欄裡放出來，叫他跟著他走。

他被帶到一棟大宅，聽從他們的吩咐做事，打雜、跑腿，不是什麼太複雜或困難的事。他有食物可吃，有衣物可穿，有床鋪可睡。這裡和他自幼成長的部落天差地遠，但他發現他喜歡熱鬧的城市，神廟、競技場、水道橋，這些景觀都不是他在家鄉會看到的。

他們的主人是個深居簡出的半隱士，除非受邀出席晚宴或是偶爾出遠門，他鮮少離開宅邸，也幾乎不曾在白晝的時候露面。除了少數伺候主人生活起居的奴隸之外，其他人不常和他們的主人說上幾句話。不過，他們也說，主人非常精明，偷竊這類的勾當不知怎的就是瞞不過他，所以大夥都相當安分。

他們的主人有一部分收入來自奴隸交易，他會購入年紀還太小而價格較低的男孩，讓他們成為擁有專門技術的奴隸的學徒，學成之後若非留下來用自己的雙手為主人賺進財富，則是以較高的價錢賣掉依然為主人賺進財富。

有著漂亮臉孔、或強健體魄、或是身懷專長的奴隸，都可以賣到好的價錢。他看過大宅裡有位擅長烹調美味佳餚的年輕女子被高價賣出，也看過一位受過希臘醫藥學訓練的青年以相當於五十名尋常奴隸的價格賣出。

他們說他很聰明，因為他很快學會如何說出正確的拉丁語，也能聽懂一些來自不同的地區的外族人的語句。他們要他跟著管事的人學習識字、算術、和記帳。錢很重要，懂得算錢和賺錢也很重要，但這些事不是出身高尚的人該碰的，所以他們必須為主子打理妥當這等低俗的瑣事。

就算他老被使來喚去，做錯事的時候一頓責打也少不了，但整體而言，他的日子還算不錯。

直到兩年之後，他們的主人注意到他。

在他的主人將目光停留在他身上之前，他以為自己會成為商販為主人賺進銀幣，或是被賣掉——他會讀寫拉丁文和希臘文、會算術也會記帳、還會說數種方言，他能夠充當新到奴隸的翻譯，也能在交易的時候聽懂異地商人的竊竊私語，因此他應該有不錯的身價；另外，宅子裡僅有少數奴隸的身上烙有主人的印記，因為他們是主人想要留下的，而非隨時會賣出的，而他的身上沒有烙印，只有他的族人在他身上刻下代表「水」的圖騰。

他的主人要他在入夜之後去他的寢室。

他知道那意味著什麼，他聽過那種事，有些人會對男孩或奴隸做的那種事。只不過，他沒有想到，除了粗暴的性，他的主人還喜歡讓他流血，不管那是趴在他的背上用猛獸一般的尖牙咬進他的頸子讓鮮血淌下他的胸口，還是站在他身後用鞭子抽得他後背皮開肉綻血沫飛濺。

他哭過、喊過、也哀求過，非但徒勞無功，反倒讓他的主人更加興奮；後來，他不再反抗，不再出聲，而他的消極和順從冒犯了他的主人，他被打得更慘，彷彿他的主人想要聽的正是他的慘叫。

他不怕鞭打也不怕刀割，只屬於肉體上的單純痛苦他可以忍受，但他懼怕主人咬他。當銳利的獠牙插入他的肌膚吸取他的血液時，那是一種痛楚伴隨顫慄的強烈快感，令他百般抗拒的身體不自覺出現興奮的反應。他感到恥辱，痛恨自己的身體竟然背叛他的理智。

痛苦變成他的生活極大的一部分，持續失血令他經常感到暈眩，也讓他逐漸瘦弱。

他覺得自己越來越分不清什麼是現實而什麼是夢魘。有一晚，他的主人使用遠超乎人類的恐怖力量徒手折斷他的手臂，斷骨的劇痛把他送進一片黑暗的深淵。等到他醒過來，已經是隔日清晨，他獨自一人躺在床上，不見主人的身影，而他的手臂完好無傷，彷彿骨折的聲音和噴濺的鮮血都只是一場惡夢。

在他覺得自己的日子已經不可能更糟的時候，有一晚，等他筋疲力竭趴倒在地上，他的主人拿起爐邊燒紅的鐵，壓上他的右肩，在他的身上烙上紅印。他忍不住流下眼淚，不是因為他已經太過習慣甚至於麻木不仁的疼痛，而是因為這表示他的主人打算把他留在身邊。

等到他十六歲，他的身體更像是一個年輕人而非小男孩的時候，他的主人飲乾他的鮮血，令他昏死過去。

等到他再次醒來，他已經變成只有在黑夜才能行走的嗜血生物——如同他的主人。

直到此時，他才瞭解為什麼他們幾乎沒在白天看過他們的主人，也才得知他的主人白晝都關在地窖裡熟睡而夜裡經常獨自外出。（同時他還知道他的手臂的確被折斷過但因為他的主人給了他一點鮮血使得他迅速復原。）

他的生命在他死後又重新開始了。

他的主人依舊把他帶在身旁，要他寸步不離。他跟著身為造物主的主人行走在夜晚的羅馬，看到了這個城市的另外一面。城市裡也有其他依賴人血而非麵包和菜餚維生的同類，他們不時會聚在一起飲血狂歡，而他跟著主人參加過好幾場狂歡晚宴，甚至於在他們自己的宅子裡也舉辦過幾次。幾個猝死或失蹤的奴隸遠不足以引來任何人的關切。

雖然他變得遠比以前更為強壯也更為敏捷，但他的力量在他的造物主面前依舊不堪一擊；雖然他的新身體允許他擁有超乎常人的自癒能力，但他也面臨了新的威脅：致命的陽光和對準心臟的木樁，甚至連銀器也觸碰不得。

他之所以學到銀器的教訓，則是因為有一次，他的主人將一袋銀幣拋在地面，接著把赤裸的他狠狠摔到地上，然後全身的重量壓上他的背部。他的皮膚一觸碰到銀幣立刻被灼傷，圓形的金屬陷進他的胸膛、腹部、手臂和大腿，灼燒的刺痛令他忍不住咬牙嘶聲，而他的傷口始終不見癒合。結束之後，他的主人離開他的身上，吩咐他把銀幣收好，以免被其他的奴隸撿走。

他聽從命令，把黏在他皮肉上的銀質金屬一個一個挖出來，也撿拾了地上的銀幣。他悄悄藏了其中三枚，即使銀幣灼傷了他的掌心，他仍忍著痛堅持不放開。

他花了好一段時間等待適當的時機，才有機會把私藏的銀幣拿到鍛鐵的火爐，將三枚銀幣融化，弄成簡陋的數條銀線。他又費了一段時間，才把銀線一點一點編入一條從舊衣服撕下的羊毛布裁成的手巾，並且反覆確認他將含銀的布條纏在手上的時候不會燒傷自己。

他從廚房裡偷了一柄木勺，折斷，並將斷口削尖，包在那條羊毛手巾裡。

接下來，又是等待。

看似永無止盡的等待。

那是一個冬日的雨夜，他的造物主帶他到城市的另一處參加一場同類聚集的晚宴。那家的主人熱衷於買賣和訓練角鬥士。當他還是人類的時候，他曾經仰慕競技場裡的浴血奮戰的角鬥士；但現在，他覺得他們的動作慢得可笑。然而，那位奴隸主人最自豪的財產，則是數名能夠化身為灰狼的年輕男子，他說他們的動作比一般人類更迅速、復原能力也更佳，還笑說在奴隸市場很多人不識貨，認為他們看起來不夠健壯而低估他們的價值。

徹夜狂歡。飲血，觀看角鬥士對戰，性。直到距離天亮只剩兩個小時，他的主人才帶著他離去。

他們返回宅邸的時候，因為這個時間清醒的人不多，所以由他和另外一名年輕的女孩服侍主人入浴，洗去塵土、鮮血、和獸毛。

終於，在伺候主人更衣的時候，他等待已久的時機到來。

在拿取乾淨的華美衣服的時候，他偷偷把暗藏的手巾纏在手掌上。如同許多時日在心裡反覆排練無數次的動作，他平穩地走到主人身前，敞開布料，暫時屏障了他的主人的視線——下一秒，他裹在羊毛手巾裡的手掌直奔他的造物主的咽喉，使勁掐握的力道讓銀線陷進氣管和血管。在他的造物主還來不及反應之前，他的另一隻手將緊握的短木樁釘入他的造物主的心臟。

他的造物主在他眼前爆裂，一團黏稠的血塊嘩啦嘩啦墜地。

他感覺到一記重擊狠狠敲打在他的胸口，宛若體內破了一個大洞。他不知道那是血液連結中斷的緣故，他只知道那是一種強烈的失落感，彷彿他身體的一部分就此失去了；但同時，他也瞭解到，他終於 _自由_ 了。

他聽見厲聲尖叫。

他回過頭，看見剛才那位和他一起為主人沐浴的女孩。

她轉身就跑，但他不費吹灰之力，在她奪門而出之前攔下她。

她嚇得哭了，結結巴巴哀求著他，叫他不要殺她。

他瞥見她肩上的烙印，這才想起，他已經判了 _他們_ 死刑：根據羅馬的法律，宅子裡所有的奴隸都會被處死，因為他們沒有盡責保護他們的主人，所以他們全部都得付出生命的代價。

「妳快走吧。」他說：「叫醒所有的人，要他們在天亮之前趕快逃走。」他直視著她的雙眼，用上了魅惑的技巧催眠她。

在她一臉恍惚快步離開之後，他返回浴池，從他的主人的衣物堆裡拾起匕首——他還記得，在好幾年前，有一次他的主人一面操他一面對他說，這種短劍叫作「pugio」，然後劃開他的臉頰，貪婪地舔去傷口流出的鮮血。

他將閃著光芒的刀鋒貼著自己的右肩，毫不遲疑剜去烙印。那塊杯口大小，承載著他的造物主標記他的皮肉，和鮮血一起落入水池，沉入水中。

他低頭望著波動的殷紅水面，看到傷口逐漸復原，看到烙印重新出現在他才剛癒合的皮膚之上。

此時此刻，他領悟到，他的容貌和身體永遠都不會改變，而他身上的烙印永遠都不能移除。

雖然他的造物主已死，但他的主人早已在他的身上留下永遠不會消失的印記。

※　※　※

_930 CE_

他從樹梢一躍而下，飛奔在樹林之間。

是夜稍早，他徒手掘開泥土，蹲踞在坑邊，低頭俯視著躺在坑底沉睡的人。

他完全不知道那名維京戰士究竟會甦醒過來，還是長眠於此——畢竟，這是他第一次轉化人類，之前毫無經驗。

孤獨，不是某種他無法忍受也不是某種他不熟悉的事物。他已經孑然一身在這個世界上獨自遊蕩近乎千年了。

五百年前他在埃及亞歷山卓巧遇的那位同類說的似乎沒錯，近一、兩百年間他已不需要再躲避同類，由於現已沒什麼人在緝拿他、想要追究他謀殺自己的造物主的罪行了。儘管如此，他還是盡可能避開同類，不想跟他們有太多的瓜葛，寧可忍受著寂寞，一個人漫無目的行走於黑暗之中。

他經常跟在軍隊的附近隨著他們移動。長久以來他對軍事行動很感興趣。他喜歡聆聽將軍們在帳中商討戰術和調度，也喜歡觀看戰士們的搏命廝殺，而戰場上的傷者更成為他果腹的食糧。

直到某個夜晚，他在不列顛尼亞的海岸遇見了一名奮戰但身受重傷的維京戰士。

他脫離主要戰場，尾隨著三名維京人，在戰士垂死之際來到他的面前，吸乾了他的鮮血，也把自己的血液給了他。

他先把另外兩具屍首隨意拋棄在樹林裡，然後才把 _他的孩子_ 小心翼翼埋入土裡，守在一旁，靜靜等待他轉化。

他感到前所未有的茫然，不知道自己是否做了正確的決定。

萬一他的孩子也像他恨他的造物主一樣恨他呢？

……解決方案很簡單，那就是先下手為強殺了他的孩子，然後永遠不要再轉化任何人。

他不知道自己在土坑旁邊蹲了多久，默然呆望著坑底那不知會隨時轉醒抑或沉睡不醒的人。這時他才注意到，他的孩子有張俊美的臉孔。他沒有把土坑填回去，好讓他的孩子醒來的時候不需破土而出。

他一躍上樹，原本打算盤踞在高處守候，但他的注意力被遠方的聲響吸引，他尋著聲音從這棵樹跳上另一棵樹，想一探究竟，不知不覺逐漸遠離土坑。

直到某個電光石火的一瞬間，他突然感覺到了， _血液連結_ 。

這種既遙遠又陌生但無比強烈的感受，令他震驚得停下腳步。

他已經有將近千年的時間沒有和任何人有連結了。

幾乎是無意識地，他想也沒想立刻折返，疾速趕回土坑。他看到他的孩子站在坑邊。

他注視著身材高大但一臉錯愕的維京戰士，而他的體內突然湧現一股驕傲和疼惜混雜的怪異情感。

「你一定餓了吧？我的孩子。」他使用對方的語言一字一字清楚說道。

他的孩子一言不發瞪著他。

「跟我來。」他說，開始帶領他的孩子進行第一次狩獵。

千年的歲月裡，第一次有人跟隨著他奔馳在夜色之中、第一次有人和他交談、第一次有人和他一起狩獵。

前一個晚上，他允諾給予將死的戰士生命，以交換他的陪伴；但一直到了此刻，他才終於開始瞭解到，「陪伴」這個詞底下的真正涵義—— _有另外一個個體分享他的_ ** _存在_** 。

他有一小部分的自我活在他的孩子的身上，這種感覺、這種連結——血液連結——是神聖的。

（而他，在近千年之前，親手斬斷過這種連結。）

他帶著一絲興味望著高大的維京戰士懷著敬畏的心情對他屈膝下跪，他用染著鮮血的嘴唇在他的孩子的額頭上印上一個深紅色的輕吻。

「你叫什麼名字？」他輕聲問。

「Eric。」他的孩子回答。

Eric，在北方人的語言中，意思是王者或是統治者。

他淺淺一笑。這是一個很適合他的孩子的名字。

Eric仰著頭望向他，彷彿在無聲詢問，他該如何稱呼他。

這個問題令他思索良久。

曾經，他有過名字。千年前，他的族人用族語稱呼他的方式；千年前，他的主人為他取的羅馬名字。但如今，那兩者皆不合適。

他低頭望著Eric期盼的臉孔。

他的造物主只准許他稱呼他「主人」——因為他的奴隸身分，也因為他永遠低他一等。

但，他不希望Eric叫他主人。即便他們之間永遠不會是對等的，即便階序永遠存在，但他們之間永遠不會是主人和奴隸的關係，而是他所承諾的，如父親、如兄弟、如子息的關係。

他想了良久，最後，他說：「Godric。」他為自己起了一個新名字。

「Godric。」聽到Eric的聲音唸出這個名字、見到Eric的嘴唇形塑出這個名字，在那一刻，他忍不住微微一笑，他決定他會永遠使用 _Godric_ 這個名字。

※　※　※

血液連結是雙向的，Eric受到Godric的吸引，反之亦然。

Eric躺在他的身邊，手指摸過他的刺青，詢問他圖騰的涵義。

這是千年下來他第一次提及關於刺青的故事。他沒想過自己竟然還會再提起那種久遠的往事。

血液將兩個獨立的形體緊緊束縛在一起，這是他已知的事實；但情感上的依戀，他卻陌生不已。

千年的時間裡，他不曾經歷過這種心情。他知道依附著造物主的心情是怎麼一回事，但他從來不曾有過想要親近他的造物主的念頭。他總是憎恨他的造物主碰他，而他告訴自己，他絕對不會對Eric為所欲為。他一點都不想重蹈覆轍。

然而，在飲下了精靈血液造成的恍惚與迷茫之中，他在Eric的眼裡讀到了滿滿的渴求，所以他做出了回應。

性，他對這種事一點也不陌生。在他的主人之後，他曾經在他的獵物身上解決過這方面的慾望。既是宣洩，也是毀滅，而他發現自己不怎麼喜歡這種事，也認為自己不應該再這麼做。尤其，他不該對Eric這麼做。

Godric花了一段很長的時間，才逐漸瞭解到Eric和他之間的關係，和他以前碰過的，是完全不一樣的。

不是出自於展現權力、力量、或支配，而是出自於一種近乎於奉獻的情感，才會想要伸手撫摸對方的肌膚，伸臂將對方的身體攬入懷中，以及深深埋入對方的體內，希望兩人能夠合而為一。

在北方的森林裡，融雪季節的空氣冷得彷彿會割傷人。儘管他們兩人不像人類會凍傷或凍死，但嚴寒仍令他們感到相當不舒適。覓食後，Godric在藏身的地穴外頭點燃了收集的樹枝，烤乾他們的衣物也烤暖他們的身體，然後他把餘燼堆入洞穴的角落，等到兩人都鑽進地洞，再從裡面用土石封住出入口。

Eric總會蜷在Godric的身邊，等待他的准許，才會親吻他或是觸碰他。

這一夜，在他們褪去衣物之後，Godric伸手輕撫過Eric胸口冰涼的肌膚，嘴唇擦拂過他的頸側和臉頰。他看到Eric闔上雙眼，聽到他低聲呻吟。在Godric的體內深處，有一種陌生但強烈的慾望正在膨脹——不是嗜血，也不是殺戮，不屬於他的過去，也不符合任何一種他所知道的情緒。

移開嘴唇，Godric看到Eric的獠牙已經伸出。Eric期盼地注視著Godric，然後稍微偏過頭，將自己的脖子暴露給他的造物主。

Godric伸手掐住Eric的下顎，但他感覺到Eric把身體又往前送了幾許。

他低下頭仔細凝視Eric。在Eric的眼裡，他沒看到任何一絲抗拒或消極服從，他只看到滿滿的崇敬、迷戀、和心甘情願的奉獻。

Godric張開嘴，咬進Eric的頸窩，聽到Eric近乎咆哮的呻吟，感覺到他的痛苦和歡愉和欣喜若狂。

Godric知道，他永遠不會重蹈覆轍。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Godric的maker是人渣啊啊啊啊！真的很抱歉，這是根據官方的設定，否則身為超愛Godric的敝人，一點都不想虐角色啊！（掀桌）
> 
> 天曉得我有多麼意外竟然會在兩年之後續寫這個系列，這一切都是因為前一陣子補完Spartacus的期間，無意間查到官漫有補充Godric的過去，然後我對Godric那盲目的愛又熊熊燃燒起來了……


End file.
